Nari
Nari is a FC created by DeluxePizza. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Sakura Bay Loves: Red Velvet Hates: Cucumbers Occupation: Singer Nari is a determined songwriter in the music industry. She is usually laidback, yet supportive. While she has a solo career, she is also one of the four singers in the girl band, NATE. They signed up to a musical competition a few years ago, but unfortunately lost in 3rd place. However, they had a fanbase and their popularity grows to this day. She gets major support from her family, friends, and Bailyn, her best friend. Just recently, her former relationship with an ex has gotten attention once again after her recent solo album, Faithful, was released. Appearance Description Style B Description Black and Red Outfit Description Black and Gray Outfit Description Halloween Outfit Description Orders Papa's Pizzeria * Papa's Burgeria * Papa's Taco Mia! * Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup * Creameo Bits * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Rainbow Sprinkles * Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * Papa's Burgeria HD * Papa's Wingeria * Papa's Hot Doggeria * Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Frosted Rose, Chocolate Strawberry, Frosted Rose *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Creameo Bits * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Rainbow Sprinkles * Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Fried Calamari *2 Mushrooms *2 Tomatoes *Parmesan Cheese *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Fettuccine *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *5 Fried Calamari *2 Mushrooms *2 Cherry Tomatoes *Spiced Saffron *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Creameo Bits * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Rainbow Sprinkles * Strawberry Wafer, Creameo, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Red Velvet Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Valentine Powder **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD * Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Light Grill *Fried Egg *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Beetbread with Red Windsor Cheese *Light Grill *Fried Egg *Sliced Ham *Sundried Tomatoes *Mushrooms *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Frosted Rose, Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Frosted Rose, Chocolate Strawberry, Frosted Rose *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Bakeria * Red Velvet Crust * Strawberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Cherry Filling * Cherry Filling * Lattice Top * Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) * Crushed Wafers (All Over) * 12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Red Velvet Crust *Pomegranate Filling * Strawberry Filling * Cherry Filling * Cherry Filling * Heart Crust * Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) * Crushed Wafers (All Over) * 12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Sushiria * *Bubble Tea: Holiday (Holiday) * *Bubble Tea: Papa's Taco Mia To Go! * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Pancakeria HD * *Drink: Holiday (Holiday) * *Drink: Papa's Pizzeria HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Scooperia * Holiday (Holiday) * Trivia *According to DeluxePizza, Nari was originally going to be a clingy, but cute Japanese OC. *She was originally also going to be only Japanese. **DeluxePizza decided to make her half-Japanese, half-Korean in her new look, due to her name. *Her Halloween Outfit is based on Phantom R (Raphael), the protagonist in the game: Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure. Order Tickets Gallery Nari Info.jpeg|Information about Nari Fan Art Panda-Chu's Nari Drawing.png|By Zuki (Beta Design) OcFanatic's Nari Drawing.png|By OcFanatic (Style B) Category:DeluxePizza's Category:Female Characters